mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Defense (H5)
Defense is a skill in Heroes of Might and Magic V. It decreases the melee damage dealt to the hero's creatures. *Basic Defense decreases damage dealt to your creatures in melee combat by 10%: *Advanced Defense decreases damage dealt to your creatures in melee combat by 20%: *Expert Defense decreases damage dealt to your creatures in melee combat by 30%: It also allows heroes to learn these abilities: Basic abilities Evasion Decreases damage dealt to hero's creatures by ranged attacks by 20%. Protection Decreases damage dealt to hero's creatures by magic attacks by 15%. Vitality Increases hit points of all creatures by two (particularly effective for large armies). Advanced abilities Chilling Bones Enhances all undead troops under Necromancer's control with powerful ice enchantments. Any enemy creature which engages in melee combat with those troops will receive ice damage (only available to Necromancers). Provided by Protection. Defend Us All This increases the hero's Defense by +2 and grants them a one-time reinforcement of goblins numbering twice as many as he has warriors, maulers and warmongers in their army (only available to Barbarians). Defensive Formation Defense of Dwarven creatures in hero's army increased when close to each other on the battlefield (only available to Runemages). Provided by Protection in Hammers of Fate and Vitality in Tribes of the East. Hellwrath Improves the Hellfire ability. Additonal fire damage to enemy creatures will be dealt on retaliation strikes as well (only available to Demon Lords). Provided by Hellfire and Evasion in Heroes V, and Hellfire and Protection in Tribes of the East. Last Stand All troops under hero's control are blessed with amazing vitality. If enemy creatures attack the hero's troops and kill them all, the last of the troops will survive the attack with one hit point. Applies to every stack containing at least two creatures (available to all heroes). Provided by Stand Your Ground and Aura of Swiftness for Knights and Vitality for Rangers in Heroes V, and Vitality for everyone in Tribes of the East. Power of Endurance The hero aquires Mass Endurance spell on advanced level (not available to Barbarians). Preparation All the creatures, while discharging the Defend command, will retaliate before the enemy strikes, even if the enemy has "No Retaliation" ability. Moreover, if the defending creature has "Unlimited Retaliation" ability, it will attak the first attacking enemy twice: Before and after its assault (available to all heroes). Provided by Defensive Formation for Runemages in Hammers of Fate, and by Defend Us All and Tactics for Barbarians, Defensive Formation and Greater Rune for Runemages, and Stand Your Ground and Tactics for everyone else in Tribes of the East. Resistance Hero gains +2 defense permanently (available to all heroes). Provided by Chilling Bones and Mark of the Necromancer for Necromancers and Protection for Warlocks and Wizards in Heroes V, and by Protection for everyone in Tribes of the East. Stand Your Ground Troops under hero's control get an additional +30% bonus to their defense carrying out the Defend command (available to all heroes). Category:Heroes V skills